


your touch so foreign

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Да чего тебе стоит?</p>
            </blockquote>





	your touch so foreign

**Author's Note:**

> для разминки, штамп на штампе

– Да чего тебе стоит? – в вопросе слышна насмешка, но она не доходит до отметки, когда может стать обидно. Эйдан дергает себя за ухо, хватается пальцами за мочку и тянет вниз, переключается сразу же – уже пролезает кончиком мизинца в свободную от пуговицы петлю, а потом скользит рукой по дивану, пока не укладывает ее на спинку. Все равно в движениях заметна излишняя нервозность.

– Это в тебе любопытство говорит? Даже не пьяный, – уже тише продолжает Дин. 

– Да, любопытство. Что-то еще нужно? Типа желания или просто скуки?

– Нет, думаю, но все равно странно.

– Чего тебе стоит? – повторно спрашивает Эйдан и не смотрит никуда – только на Дина, и все. Это нервирует, это сильно отвлекает от мыслительного процесса. Да и просто вкупе с самой просьбой.

– Ничего?

– Ничего, верно, – улыбается и хлопает себя по коленям Эйдан. Он всегда такой – решения лежат на поверхности, нечего долго их искать. Дин не сразу понял, но потом просто смирился. – Так что?

Ему бы встать и уйти, только идти все равно недалеко – трейлеры стоят рядом. Эйдан, конечно, не из тех людей, которые не отвяжутся, пока не добьются своего. Зато Дин как раз из тех, кто не сможет так просто выкинуть мысль или идею из головы. Будет зудеть под кожей и никуда не денется еще очень долго.

Эйдан любит простые решения, а Дин не против иногда срезать угол другой, если это возможно.

– Ладно. 

– Уверен?

– Да, _правильно_ , я ведь уже согласился, спроси меня еще раз, – морщится Дин. – Давай, я не передумаю.

Да и передумывать уже нечего.

Любопытство – вот, что движет Эйданом. Для себя самого Дин находит так много отмазок, что воздух со свистом выходит из легких. 

Тут нечего волноваться, никаких камер нет, нет лишних людей и все, в общем-то, так спокойно, что лучше некуда. Пока Эйдан не садится ближе. Дин только успевает в очередной раз подумать о любви своего свежеиспеченного друга к рубашкам в клетку. Ближе и ближе, Эйдан почти пружинит от поверхности дивана, с каждой секундой сокращая расстояние между собой и Дином.

– Итак?

– Итак? – издевательски переспрашивает Дин и облизывает губы, но Эйдан уже выбирает для себя подходящее движение – обхватывает лицо Дина двумя ладонями, удерживает и одновременно с этим направляет. Его губы оказываются ровно на кончике языка Дина – секунда, две – и вот уже рот Дина широко открыт. Эйдан не теряет времени, это точно.

Кому еще в голову могла взбрести идея, узнав о некоторых ролях Дина, попросить его о поцелуе? Почему Дин согласился даже толком не подумав? Почему он _вообще_ согласился?

Эйдан целует его недостаточно быстро, заставляя Дина стонать, хвататься за клетчатую ткань в попытке сделать хоть что-то дельное.

– Стой, _Эйдан_ , стой, – Дин отворачивается, чувствуя горячие губы Эйдана сначала на щеке, а потом на плече.

Пальцы дрожат – так сильно успел их сжать.

– Что не так?

И в очередной раз Эйдан точно ждет простого ответа. У Дина его нет. Он думает – _правда, что не так_?

– Тебе все еще любопытно?

– В какой-то степени, – хрипит Эйдан и немного отодвигается от Дина – дает ему вдохнуть нормально.

– Ты просто мастер тупых подкатов.

– Он ведь сработал, – Эйдан улыбается, засранец, и опять цепляется мизинцем за пустую петлю.

– Да что ты никак не успокоишься? – раздражается Дин и проводит ладонью по лицу. Почему так резко накатила усталость? Хотя, дело в Эйдане. Только в нем. – Мне пора.

– Куда?

– Сам знаешь, ранний подъем, долгая гримировка, пони, пони, и снова пони.

– И все?

Интереснее всего Дину то, как Эйдан умудряется спросить так много, но при этом не спросить толком ни о чем. Просто _потрясающе_.

– Да, и все.

– Тогда, спокойной ночи?

– Тебе тоже, Эйдан.

Дин закрывает за собой дверь и тихо спускается по трем ступенькам.

Завтра вечером, если у Эйдана останутся силы, может, он попросит о чем-нибудь еще.


End file.
